


The Rim Job

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Future YunJae, M/M, Private Room, Prostitution, Rimming, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs, flirting with the bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is looking for a change of scene and a place to expel a bit of energy.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	The Rim Job

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho needed a drink. He’d spent the four hours listening to a couple scream at each other while trying to divide their life in half. He’d thought that being a divorce lawyer would give him a chance to help people. Instead it reaffirmed his conviction to never, ever get married (which he couldn’t do anyway) and it helped line his pocketbook, because his clients were usually rich.

This woman, this couple … it was painful. They’d been married when she was only eighteen and she signed the pre-nup without thinking that her husband could ever cheat on her, leave her for the babysitter.

Yunho wondered what it was about babysitters that thirty-something year old men found appealing. [Then again, if it was a cute little sixteen year old guy in skinny jeans and long hair, Yunho could see the appeal.](http://wynnetimate.livejournal.com/16855.html)

With a sigh, Yunho kept walking. A light snow fell, and he pulled his scarf tightly around his neck. His favorite club was still closed; a few undercovers had posed as hookers and the owner was quick to pay them for their services.

Yunho hated dishonesty. He dealt with it every day in his job, he didn’t want to deal with it in his personal life, so his goal was to find a new favorite club. He’d been to three in the last two weeks, but besides pretty boys dancing, there wasn’t much that set them apart from the other gay clubs in the city.

Before leaving the office, he’d searched on his phone for the name of a different club. There were four within walking distance, two that he’d already been to. He memorized the address for _The Rim Job_ and headed that direction. Now he wasn’t so sure. It was almost ten, and this club wasn’t in the best neighborhood. He’d already been propositioned by a couple of young boys on the corner.

He finally saw the club, down a little alley. A single neon light advertising “ALCOHOL” glowed above the door. Its blue light illuminated a well-built guy guarding the door. Yunho was muscular, but this guy was a beast.

“Good evening,” he said. “Are you a cop?”

Yunho shook his head. “Divorce lawyer.” He pulled out his ID and handed it over.

“You’re not a member,” the man said and rifled through Yunho’s wallet.

“I didn’t know this was a club for members.”

“You can get a nightly membership if you want,” he said and opened the door. Music pulsed around them. “Just go down the hall and talk to Petal.”

“Thank you,” Yunho said and took his wallet. He entered the dimly lit club, going down two steps to a carpeted concrete floor. Just a few feet away was opening, leading to what appread to be a back room. A computer sat on the counter. The man on the other side was beautiful enough to make Yunho’s breath catch.

The man heard and turned, smiling widely at the probably completely dazed look on Yunho’s face.

“Well hello there, handsome,” the man said and leaned on his elbow. “What brings you here?”

"A drink with attractive men,” Yunho said and handed over his ID and credit card for the cover charge. “I see I’m in a good place for the latter.”

The man’s smile widened. “Well, aren’t you a flatterer,” he said, taking the cards.

“Are you Petal?"

"The prettiest flower in Korea," the man said.

"I will agree with that."

“Rain obviously liked you or he wouldn’t have let you in and I always trust Rain’s judgment. The rules, Jung Yunho-shi, are simple. We keep your card number on file and you are charged for whatever you partake of at the end of the night. You agree that you will not damage any persons or non-persons thing in this club and you agree that you will leave if we tell you to. Sign here.”

Yunho signed the document full of tiny script without reading it. Not very lawyer-like for him, but he really just wanted a drink.

"Leave your coat and anything else you'd like to here. We don't allow cell phones or iPods or any recording equipment."

Yunho took off his coat and scarf. He put his phone and anything else that would distract him in one of the pockets and let Petal take them. As an afterthought, he handed Petal his suit jacket.

Petal whistled. "Wow. Handsome and strong. I'm almost jealous that I'm not on the floor tonight. Have fun out there.

Yunho smiled. “I’m having fun right here. If you give me a drink, I’ll stand here and talk to you all night.”

Petal laughed. “If you don’t find something you like in there, then we’ll talk, but I think you’ll forget all about me in a couple of minutes.”

“Not possible,” Yunho said, but he realized the man was probably hit on a lot. He blew the beauty a kiss. Petal hit a button and the door buzzed and Yunho pushed it open.

The music increased in volume. Yunho's heart immediately beat along with the heavy bass. Lights swirled around him, and he took a second to let his eyes adjust. He felt his body freeze. He felt his eyes widen. And he stopped, gaping and a little confused.

There was a standard bar on his left, a dance floor packed with young boys (some of them more or less naked). But near the back was something Yunho had never seen at a bar. Or a strip club. There were five men (maybe they were men, who know by what Yunho could see) kneeling on a pedastle, bare asses facing the crowd. Their upper bodies were against the wooden stand, their hands tied behind their backs. Even from here, Yunho could see their cocks hanging heavy between their legs. All five of the men had customers. Or Yunho assumed that's what they were, since they had their faces buried between plump ass cheeks and heads moving rhythmically.

The name of the club suddenly made a lot more sense to Yunho.

He shook himself forcefully and went over to the bar. He was already hard as a rock at the possibilities. He sat on an empty stool and the beautiful bartender smiled at him.

"Whiskey, no ice" Yunho said.

The bartender nodded and finished the drink he was making.

The man was beautiful, feminine like Petal had been, but with broader shoulders and expressive eyes. Yunho wondered for a moment if he only bartended or if he took a turn on the platforms across the room.

"Here you go," he said. His nametag said _Hero_.

"Thank you."

"You're new," he continued and leaned on the bar with a smile.

Yunho's heart fluttered and his hard cock jumped in his pants. "First time."

"And?"

Yunho turned his head toward the back wall. "Interesting."

The man laughed and covered his mouth. "Let me know if you want to partake in the bounty."

Yunho watched as one man pulled away from an ass. The lights shimmered on his wet crack. The man stood up and hit a button. A panel slid up on the wall and the bound man slid forward behind it.

"Again, interesting."

The bartender nodded. "The boys are rotated out. Key, who just left, will shower, relax, probably stroke himself silly, and then come back in an hour or two for more."

The panel slid open and another naked, bound man took his place.

Above each man were two lights, one red and one green. The light above the new kid was green for only a moment and then flashed red.

"You want a bite?" Hero asked with a grin.

Yunho finally turned back to him. "Not particularly. I'm more of a private kind of guy."

"That can be arranged if you're willing to pay for it."

"Is all this legal?"

"Depends on if you're a cop or not?"

"Nope."

"Then everything is mostly legal."

"What about you? Do you have your ass spread and devoured?"

"Why? Interested?"

"Intrigued."

Hero laughed again. "Nope. Sorry. I'm just the bartender."

Another customer called for him, and he winked at Yunho and moved away. Yunho turned around again, whiskey in hand, and watched as the five men's asses were systematically devoured, spanked, spread and fingered. There was no way he was getting out of this bar without someone to deal with his erection. He focused on the dancers. According to Hero, he had the option of taking a man for the night, no strings attached. Or he could take one of the boys home.

After his day at the office, there was nothing he wanted more than emotionless sex.

He cock grew harder in his dress pants. Hero brought him another whiskey, but he was too busy to chat with. Others came and went from the bar. There were boys on the dance floor on their knees, cocks in mouths, and it seemed like this place was very "voyeur-oriented", and Yunho did not mind watching.

"Well, Yunho-shi," Hero said behind him. "Make up your mind yet?"

Yunho turned around and smiled. "I was going to ask you again, but I can see myself falling madly in love with you, and I need emotionless sex tonight."

Hero laughed. "Shucks. Maybe next time. Do you want a turn at the table over there, or a room with a good view?"

"Room with a view, please."

"Too bad. I'd like to know what you look like licking out some boy's ass."

 _Boy._ Yunho swallowed. "Are these guys eighteen?"

"Most of them. I'll make sure yours is."

"Thanks."

"Give me a few minutes. Drink another whiskey. Should I have a bottle in the room for you, too?"

"Yes, please."

Hero nodded and disappeared through a door. Yunho turned back to the floor and watched, not bothering to control his lust. There was a couple against the far wall, in the shadows, but the spiraling lights illuminated them for brief moments. They were fucking, the bottom's head tilted back, mouth open as the top slammed into him. Men watched them, jerking off and panting. So many cocks and bodies. Yunho had a feeling he was going to come very quickly.

Hero returned about five minutes later. He gave Yunho a room key and then pointed to a set of stairs. "Go up. You're in room three. Xiah is already there. There are rules posted on the wall, but I'm sure as soon as you see Xiah you won't pay attention to anything else. The main rules are no marks, no abuse. If you fuck him, condoms are required. Got it?"

Yunho nodded. "Thank you, beautiful," he said and pressed a lingering kiss to Hero's cheek.

"That's going to cost you," Hero said, though Yunho could feel the heat in his cheeks.

Yunho smiled and turned the beauty's face around. "No amount of money would be high enough for a kiss from you."

Hero licked his lips and covered the distance between their mouths. It was a short kiss, leaving Yunho wanting more, but what he said before was true. He saw himself falling in love with this gorgeous man, and he did not need that right now.

"Thank you," Yunho said again and pulled away. He pulled out his wallet and left Hero a hefty tip.

He meandered his way through the dancers, rubbing up on a few and getting groped and propositioned more than once. He smiled a polite refusal to them all, taking a deep breath when he hit the stairs. He felt conspicuous as he walked up them, since he hadn't seen anyone else. He opened a door to a short hallway. Door three was the last one on the right. A red light next to the door said "occupied". Yunho inserted the key and turned it.

The room was dimly lit. The beat from the club below was nothing more than a steady drum of noise. The room consisted of a bed covered in red linens and a dresser and a table. On the table was a bowl filled with condoms surrounded by bottles of lube.

But Hero had been right, as soon as Yunho caught sight of the gorgeous ass pointed toward him, he saw little else.

Yunho debated with himself over what to say and do even as he moved toward the bed. He kneeled behind the prone figure, noted the shiver down the guy’s spine and then cupped that beautiful round ass. The man shivered again, arching back into the touch.

After one more squeeze, Yunho spread those cheeks and bared that puckered entrance. He moaned and leaned down, touching his tongue to the top of his cleft.

“Xiah,” Yunho muttered, testing the name out as his tongue ran down, over the clenching entrance.

Xiah hummed. “That’s m-me.”

“Your ass is beautiful.”

Xiah giggled and shook his ass. “Thanks.”

Yunho slapped him lightly and licked the curve of one cheek. He said nothing else and licked all over and around, bypassing his entrance, or just slipping over it quickly. The smooth skin was too much of a temptation. Xiah moaned appreciatively to the treatment. His knees spread, opening himself up for more, and Yunho slid his hands up and down his inner thighs, fingers playing with Xiah’s balls and cock.

“God, Xiah, I want to leave bite marks all over your ass.”

“Light ones are okay,” he replied, voice breathless.

Yunho smiled, because Xiah probably had his ass eaten out every single night, but Yunho was still able to affect him. He lightly bit the plumpest lowest curve. He let his tongue trace up and down the area and then bit him again, maybe a little too hard. Xiah keened. His legs and thighs shuddered, like he was trying not to thrust back into Yunho's face.

Yunho was determined to break that control. He pressed the pad of his finger to Xiah’s entrance, not in, just a bit of pressure. Xiah moaned, muscles tensing. Yunho moved the finger up, replaced it with the tip of his tongue and played with the upper curves of Xiah’s ass while lightly licking at his hole. With an inward smirk, Yunho ghosted his fingertips up Xiah’s thigh and grabbed his cock.

“Fuck,” Xiah whimpered.

Yunho let his other finger fall to where his tongue was and he pressed it into Xiah’s pulsing channel.

He swore again and this time pushed back.

Yunho licked around his finger as he slowly pushed until he could go no further. He rotated his hand, twisting the tip of his finger inside Xiah.

“Oh god, Yunho.”

Yunho paused and pulled his face away. He kept his finger inside Xiah and teased him with a second. “How do you know my name?”

“Hero told me.”

“Guess I need to do everything I can to hear you say it again,” Yunho said and pushed the second finger inside him.

“Fuck.”

Yunho leaned his cheek on Xiah’s ass and let warm breath ghost over the wetness from his spit. “You are incredibly responsive for a hooker.”

Xiah snorted. “That’s because most men would have already fucked me and been done. It’s been a long time since someone played with me.”

“I like playing,” Yunho said. He pulled his fingers out, despite Xiah’s protest, spread his ass as wide as he could and went back to feasting on the smooth, creamy, twitching treat. The moment with his fingers had loosened Xiah enough for Yunho to push his tongue deeper. The muscles clenched around his tongue and he fought the urge to squeeze as tightly as he could.

Instead, he added a finger to play, pumping it in and out of him quickly. The rhythm faltered since he was still trying to lick him, but Xiah didn’t seem to mind.

“Y-yunho, can I stroke myself?”

Yunho smiled and pushed a second finger into Xiah’s body. He spread them, twisting and twirling while his tongue lapped at the rim of muscles. “If you must.”

“Oh, god, I must,” he said and shifted enough to get a hand under his body. He set a fast pace and just to make him moan, Yunho slowed his fingers.

“Yunho,” Xiah begged.

Yunho smirked and kept licking. Xiah’s moans and whimpers grew in volume and consistency. He thrust back, finally. Yunho spanked him, just one quick smack that left the right cheek pink.

"Fuck!"

Yunho forced more spit into his body and added a third finger. Violently, he fingerfucked Xiah's ass until it was red and raw, spasming with every tough. And again, just because, Yunho spanked him.

Xiah moaned, his back bowed down and his body shivered, clenching as he panted out his release and splattered the bed with come.

Yunho chuckled and pressed a kiss to his flushed skin. He slowly removed his fingers.

Xiah gasped and his body fell to the bed. Yunho stayed kneeling and soaked in the sight of all his muscles and tanned, smooth, skin. He ran his hand up and down Xiah's back. It rose with a deep breath, and Xiah turned his head.

Yunho's breath caught at how gorgeous he was. He wasn't pretty like Hero and Petal had been, but boyish and cute. His hair was deep orange, almost brown, and there were piercings up both ears. He ran a tongue over his lower lip.

"That felt good," he said and grinned.

Yunho nodded and then crawled over his prone body. He left patches of warm heat on his back, kissing and sucking lightly at his skin.

Xiah moaned and raised his ass. Yunho ground his erection against it, growling into Xiah's neck. With a shiver, Xiah pushed up and Yunho gave him just enough room to roll over. Yunho straddled his waist and ran his hands up and down Xiah's firm stomach

"You're wearing too many clothes," Xiah said. He brought his hands up and started unbuttoning Yunho's dress shirt.

Yunho pulled off his tie and then let his hands fall to his own thighs. Xiah spread his shirt and laid his hands on Yunho's body.

"Sexy," Xiah said and dropped his hands to Yunho's belt.

Yunho grinned. "So are you."

"What do you want from me?" Xiah whispered, pushing the band of Yunho's boxers down. He gripped Yunho's hard cock and squeezed.

Yunho's eyes shut and he lightly thrust into Xiah's hand. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Let me think about that for just a-fuck!" Yunho jerked as Xiah shoved his fingertip into the slit of his cock.

Xiah pouted innocently up at him. "Sorry."

Yunho shook his head and shivered at the continued ministrations. "Can you reach the condoms?"

"No. I want your pants off anyway."

"Then stop touching me so I can think straight."

Xiah laughed loudly, and it made Yunho smile. "You are so cute," Yunho said and ran his finger over Xiah's cheek.

Xiah smiled and caught his finger with his lips. He sucked on it lightly. Yunho shut his eyes with a whimper and forced himself away. He stood on slightly shaking legs and divested himself of the rest of his clothes. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube and kneeled on the bed again.

Xiah grabbed behind his knees, spreading himself open.

Yunho licked his lips, dropped what was in his hands and went back to devouring his new favorite treat.

"Yunnie," Xiah whined, "fuck me."

"Hang on," Yunho said, muffled since his tongue was digging into Xiah's stretched opening. He pressed two fingers in as well and played until Xiah let go of one leg and tugged on his hair with more begging whimpers. Yunho kept his hands splayed over Xiah's ass and moved his lips up. He licked at the bend of his hips, teased his balls and then ran his tongue up the length of Xiah's erection. White pearled at the tip and with a moan of satisfaction, Yunho sucked it up, letting his tongue dip into the slit.

"Fuck me, Yunnie, come on," Xiah begged.

Yunho smiled and continued to kiss Xiah's body. He wanted to mark it and leave red and purple bruises up those gorgeous abs.

Their cocks bumped and with his free hand, Xiah grabbed them both.

That was enough to get Yunho moving. He kneeled, batted Xiah's hand away and reached for the condom all at the same time. He tore through the foil and almost dropped the sleave of rubber.

Xiah made an impatient noise and grabbed it. He rolled it over Yunho's cock with a moan and thens pread himself open again. Yunho dumped lube right on his dick, some of it dripped onto Xiah skin. He spread it around himself with only two strokes and then pointed his cock down. He meant to tease, but as soon as the head of his cock was encased in Xiah's entrance, he decided he'd rather fuck than tease.

Yunho pushed all the way in, all at once. Xiah's head stretched back, neck veined, mouth open in a silent whimper as his body accomodated him.

"Fuck, Yunho," he gasped as Yunho pulled out.

Yunho smirked. Again he spread his hands over those plump cheeks, framing his cock in that ass and then he moved, a steady in and out that had Xiah swearing again and Yunho ready to come from the contractions of muscles.

Yunho forced his eyes shut, head back as he moved a little faster. He did not want to lose it so soon with Xiah. The teasing had been a bit too much, for both of them.

"Oh fucking hell," Xiah said, clawing at Yunho's arms.

Yunho leaned forward, Xiah's knees hooking at his elbows and then moving up to his shoulders, so he was bent in half. With a grin, Yunho cupped Xiah's ass and added force to his thrusts.

"Oh, God, Yunho!"

Yunho pressed a kiss to Xiah's stretched neck and then licked down to his collarbones. His skin was slick with sweat. And his mouth was open, so tempting.

Kissing up to his chin, Yunho whispered, "Can I kiss you?" into his skin.

Xiah shuddered. "Yes, god, please, yes."

With a tiny smirk, Yunho let their lips touch, barely a kiss. He sped up his thrusts, spreading his legs to angle his cock differently. Xiah keened and Yunho swallowed it with a harsh kiss. They both moaned as Yunho matched the tempo of his kiss to the fucking. Not the best idea for longevity though: Xiah tightened his channel around Yunho's dick with another muffled cry, and his fingers dug into Yunho's back.

Yunho saw stars. His eyes shut and his thrust sped up. Pleasure, need and pain rolled into one and coiled low in his gut. His thighs ached from the effort.

"Yunho, fuck, Yunho, I ..." Xiah broke away from his mouth and whimpered. Everything tightened impossibly further and Yunho moaned, body spasming as his orgasm shot through him and he gasped out his release into the condom.

Unconsciously he slowed, body twitching until he stopped, still buried inside Xiah.

Lips pressed against his neck and Yunho smiled. He let himself take one more deep breath in order to calm down and then pushed off, shivering when Xiah clenched his lower body.

"Yunho," he said with that pout.

Yunho grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips before kneeling. He took the condom off, tied it and tossed it to the floor.

Xiah's cock was hard and leaking on his stomach. Yunho licked his lips and reached for him. He ran his finger around Xiah's opening, slipping the tip inside. Before Xiah could get his hand around his cock, Yunho leaned down and sucked it into his mouth. The tang of precome and sweat flooded his mouth. Xiah cried out, fingers in Yunho's hair again. It was easy to push four fingers into Xiah's body.

"Oh, Fuck!" Xiah's hips lifted, and Yunho swallowed more of him, deeper, over and over until his nose was touching the smooth skin of Xiah's lower stomach.

Xiah's channel tightened, and his entire body went taught. His dick pulsed and Yunho hummed in anticipation. Xiah yanked on his hair and Yunho gagged as the first shot of come hit deep in his throat. He pulled back a little and swallowed as the rest flooded his mouth.

Xiah went boneless.

Yunho continued to play with the cock in his mouth until Xiah whimpered in discomfort. He tried to tug on Yunho's hair.

"Yunnie, stop, it's ..."

Yunho let his cock fall out of his mouth and then licked lower, sucking his balls into his mouth while his fingers still twisted and pumped inside him.

Xiah moaned and tried to lift his legs too.

"More?" Yunho asked.

Xiah shook his head. "Can't afford ... you can't ... it's expensive to fuck me even once."

Yunho smirked and then licked around his fingers. "Then I'm going to lick you to another orgasm."

"Oh fucking hell."

( )o( )

Yunho wasn't sure what time he left the club. His head was swimming with sex and alcohol. But he managed to get into the cab Petal had called for him, and he didn't throw up, and he only passed out after he was already in bed.

Morning was a rush of pain though, hung over and sore from fucking Xiah until neither of them could move. He woke up long enough to take a few aspirin and then went back to bed.

Well worth the cost, Yunho thought. Then again, he hadn't seen his total from the club yet so he wasn't completely sure about that.

A little after one, he picked up his suit to add it to the pile headed for the dry cleaners. He emptied the pockets and found a piece of blue paper.

Curious, he unfolded it and read the note.

_You're not the only one that can see themselves falling in love. Call me if you're emotionless-ly sexed out and you want to have a proper date._

_Kim Jaejoong (aka: Hero)_

Yunho smiled, picked up his phone from the counter and called the number.


End file.
